User blog:TheIkranRider/More Sleepy Hollow OCs
Here are more OCs I came up with for the Sleepy Hollow series: Leon Lucas ''' '''Age: 21 (10/15/1760 - 10/31/1781) Occupation(s): Militant in Sleepy Hollow, Great-uncle to Gavin Lucas Birthplace: Sleepy Hollow, NY Appearance(s): The Lucas Legacy, Sleepy Hollow: The Missing Episodes (Chapter IV, XXV) While Gavin was in the bizarre dream of an altered Sleepy Hollow, his adversary, Brom Bones, described that he was an almost exact replica of Leon Lucas. Out of sheer mockery, he summarized Leon as a reject living with mental illness. In order to avoid execution, he volunteered to become a part of the militia during the American Revolution. Leon was a soldier who met a Hessian during a stormy night, and in his weakened state, he managed to shoot off the trooper's head via a loaded cannon. He perished at around the same time on Halloween night. In the differed universe, this was the anniversary of the Midnight Ride, and Gavin was able to finish his enemy who later became the Headless Horseman. But in reality, his tombstone still exists with the same encryption, though Leon's adversary was just a generic figure. During spring break, Team Witness revisited Sleepy Hollow while a funeral for Daniel Reynolds took place. Sophia Foster replaced Reyes as the new sheriff, while she took over the head of the FBI's Westchester branch. Gavin came across his unusual replica of himself, and as they made contact, Leon's spirit entered his descendant's body causing intense headaches, a blackout and weakness, and also possession. Leon was a troubled essence that was lost in time and afraid of accepting the Final Judgement. Thanks to the encouragement and support of Ichabod Crane and others, Leon eventually received a new light. He gradually accepted his fate after how much he was labeled as a hero, and opened the door for his descendant to do the same. And it was no doubt he'd end up dying peacefully from his valiant deeds and his legacy would live on from Gavin. Leon promised to look over him and his friends as he'd also reunite with his family and meet up with other fallen idols like George Washington. After over two centuries, he finally found peace and passed on many of his greatest attributes to him, including the sacred virtue of Fortitude. He was later seen in the afterlife watching over his predecessor, offering him support and some prayers during the last stand against Lucifer; and they succeeded. Chief Turgado ''' '''Age: 77 (Season 2) 78 (Season 3) 79 (Season 4; deceased) Birthplace: Highland Falls, NY Best Friends: Ichabod (Soaring Crane; deceased), Abbie Mills (Ruby Wolf, deceased), Jenny Mills (Maple Fox), Gavin (Battle Hawk of Light), Joe Corbin (Fallen Beast, deceased), Katrina Crane (Cursed Cardinal, deceased), Molly Thomas/Lara Thomas (Canny Cub/Cougar), Diana Thomas (Sworn Lioness), Jake Wells (Brainy Bear), Alex Norwood (Fiery Ant) Occupation: Chief of the Onondaga tribe Appearances: Test of Wills, A Crane's Bane, A Saving Grace, Darkness Rising, The Demon from within, The Seven Sacred Virtues, Deus Ex Machina Known as the Great Chief of Prudence, and the head of the Onondaga people located at Highland Falls. He's very wise and active for his advanced age. He's also easy-going, but can be very serious and protective when he needs to be, especially when it comes to looking out for his brethren. He's known for his great wisdom as well as his abilities as a warrior, shaman, and fondness to his allies, even those that are different. His tribe was tainted by Henry's dark magic; in the process, so was Gavin. He was captured after he gathered ingredients to reverse the hypnosis and was nearly killed by his impostor. Until he met Ichabod and Abbie who saved his people, and since then promised to assist them whenever he needs his healing or advice, or if they need a small army, or even conjuring a simple rainstorm. He then decided to temporarily relocate to Sleepy Hollow so he and the Onondagas will be at the center of the action...until the Hidden One wreaked havoc, which resulted in a few casualties. Even though he won't make it to the nation's capital, due to fear of discrimination, high security, and exhausting migrations, he hopes he'll somehow be with them. Yet, he managed to send a few of his warriors to aid the new Witness. One threw a tomahawk made of plymouth rock straight into the Barghest's head after two darts were shot. They introduced themselves to Molly and Diana and they were soon anointed during her 11th birthday. He kept his promise to always help the Witnesses and the team. Although, he's been having some health issues; he's been suffering from intense headaches and weariness due to cerebral edema. His tribe has been relocated to Washington DC while he recovered in Highland Falls, until his oncoming death. By sundown several weeks after Malcolm Dreyfuss's demise and helping Soaring Crane exorcise a demon from Gavin's mind, he died peacefully and his friends, and his tribe, were in mourning. Because of their valiant deeds, Turgado gave each of his friends an alias for their greatest attributes. They each became honorable members, with different testimonials: such as Abbie's patch that wards off evil spirits, and Ichabod as a full-fledged tribesmen with a special appearance during the ceremonial event. He watches over Ichabod and his team with other deceased figures and passed down the virtue of Prudence to Ichabod; one of the seven virtues to assist the Witnesses and help them prevail over evil. They eventually did as they journeyed through Hell to retrieve Ichabod's cursed soul and reverse his damnation, face off the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, and then The Devil. Turgado led a prayer upon the team's defeat by Lucifer, restoring them and the Virtues. Together, all allies made their last stand and prevailed by weakening then sealing the Devil back into Hell until the paranormal war should begin again. He then said farewell to everyone for the last time, and his spirit was forever at rest. Chief Turgado is a proving example that age could only be just a number. Falcolor ''' '''Age: 36 Birthplace: Basin Falls, NY Occupation: New chief of the Onondagas Best Friend(s): Soaring Crane (deceased; resurrected) Appearance(s): The Missing Episodes of Sleepy Hollow (Chapters 6, 7, 9, 25) A mashup between Falcon, or their genus Falco, and Color. He was chosen among a few other Onondagas by Soaring Crane as a successor after Turgado passed on. He may not have a sense of prudence, but he possesses his phenomenal traits from a falcon such as speed and agility, keen eyesight, and being adaptable since they live in various continents. He also happens to be a huge fan of the color bleu as well as falconry. He was first featured during the occurrence and the effects of the blood moon. And his tribe evacuated to "the big city," while he waited for Soaring Crane's arrival. Unfortunately their meeting was disrupted by an assault led on by Henry Parrish, brainwashing Gavin in the process. He was incapacitated but War's threats were thwarted by a valiant falcon carrying a sacred relic, the holy Cross. When Gavin broke free, he and Ichabod escorted him to the Vault where he and his tribesmen would stay until the Rapture would end, if only. He even stayed as his tribesmen and their children came down with some severe illnesses, even when Soaring Crane pursued Pestilence to save the Vault agents. Eventually, they were restored thanks to Jenny's sacred cross as everyone was able to use holy water to cleanse and purify themselves from evil and life-threatening diseases. But it wasn't the only things he and his tribe were fighting. They soon were enamored with the temptations made by Famine. Their pets were going berserk by the irritation; fortunately, Lara's essence from Temperance was able to gradually resolve the anxieties, and so she decided to share it with her past vessel, Molly. He complimented her on being courageous for someone so young, and that a child's innocence could help bring hope. It was clear that age was just a number, whether it'd be Turgado in his elder years, or Canny Cub in her younger ones. He gladly accepted her to stay while his allies went out combating Helen. They triumphantly returned and he then overheard on Soaring Crane's predicament on dealing with the final Horseman, Abraham. He decided to have a bloody match with him in Sleepy Hollow to settle the score. He and his tribesmen would pray for his, and the team's, victory and their triumphant, safe return as he watches over the child Witness. He did so during the apocalypse, then the world was restored after Satan's defeat. He then heard Battle Hawk storm in and declare the war was finally over. Everyone was ecstatic for the team's victory. And Falcolor attended the anointment of the Future Witnesses, Battle Hawk and Maple Fox. Canny Cub would still carry the mantle if she's ready, but that'll always be up to Soaring Crane and Canny Cougar to decide. Gospodor, the Demon Lord Age: Unknown Birthplace: Hell Subjects: Numerous inhabitants, Jenny, Joe, Ichabod Occupation: Demon Lord Appearance: Darkness Rising The chaos bringer made his mark as he infected almost every living thing in Sleepy Hollow. His mission is to find the destined Witness, Ichabod Crane, to assist his plot in sinking the world into endless darkness. He enlisted numerous minions, along with Jenny and Joe, and forced the Freemason to submit. By sparing Abbie's life temporarily, Ichabod was driven into the curse and became a loyal servant to him. His plan was foiled by a holy water rainstorm conjured by Chief Turgado and even a lightning strike! He was never seen again since. The demon lord has some amazing abilities such as his muscular, impenetrable body; his staff which could fire orbs of energy at will; as well as having powers of persuasion and strategy. He, too, has incredible telepathy which he used to drive his legion to a certain location. He could use hypnosis for making someone do his bidding; however, it was only used once for a brief period of time. And he has a collective consciousness, possessing others and bounding their thoughts to his. He may not rival Lucifer, but he's still a formidable foe as he nearly succeeded on accomplishing his task. He's definitely not a force to be reckoned with. Lolita Micholi ''' '''Age: Middle-age Occupation: Warden, Gavin's legal guardian, Demon Appearance: The Demon from Within Lolita does give the meaning sorrow a whole new meaning. She was once a well-known warden of the state, working in various locations. When Gavin lost his mom at a young age, she decided to move into the family since his dad knew her well. After becoming Gavin's guardian, as she was never married, she gradually developed a different demeanor. Much like her astral form, Lolita and Gavin have a toxic relationship. She never accepted him for who he is, and she always wanted him to follow in her footsteps and be like her, rather than himself. His interests in the supernatural and anything considered "child-like", she has a deep disposition for. It had gotten so intense that Gavin discreetly moved to an apartment and lived on his own. They've been estranged for about a year before Gavin joined Team Witness; however, his fear of being found haunts him on occasion. About a week after her sudden death, due to sleep apnea with high blood sugar, she entered Gavin's mind and began her wrath, torturing him emotionally and physically. Momentarily, her endless hatred got worse, nearly killing Gavin in the process. as what she always wanted to do,. Until Ichabod merged his mind with Gavin's and exorcised her. She was trying to escape the Final Judgement by staying in Gavin's head, but her tyranny was gone forever, making him completely free from her deadly strings. Lord Vladimir Crane (deceased) Age: Over 200 years Occupation: Priest of St. Vlad's, Ichabod's dad's vengeful spirit Appearance: A Crane's Bane Birthplace: England His name literally says it all as his aura is nothing short of both power and corruption. He was once a minister of an English church, then got infatuated and betrothed to his elusive wife, Celeste. While the country was being overrun by witchcraft, he set himself on a brutal mission to annihilate it. After that, he became cold and sinister, and searched for Celeste within seven years. He found her and her future son, Ichabod, and later unveiled her secrets. Staying loyal to his cause, he executed her and left his son to exile. He then relocated to Sleepy Hollow and settled at his own church. The previous owner of that said church was murdered, but nobody held him liable. He died after a short while, wound up in Purgatory, obtained dark magic from Moloch, held Celeste prisoner and eventually returned to the land of the living after a massive earthquake. He had the whereabouts of Ichabod and used alchemy to poison and enslave his mind. His goals were to be his own god and rule the world over with his long, lost son, and to carry on his ominous legacy with the strong belief that father/son's blood were alike. Celeste Crane (deceased) Age: Over 200 years Occupation: Housewife, Wiccan, Ichabod's mom Appearance: A Crane's Bane Birthplace: England The benevolent Wiccan and runaway of te British Isles. She once fell for Vladimir for protection of her welfare and her reputation. She then gave birth to Ichabod and upon finding out of his dire mission, and the possibility of using her son as a weapon, she fled and remained in secrecy, teaching Ichabod her abilities and constantly on the run, then formed a strong bond until Vlad found them. Seven years later, with her cover was blown, she was executed, leaving Ichabod to fend for his life. She was held imprisonment in Purgatory but knew her son was still in one piece thanks to the sacred charm on her necklace. She watched him grow overtime and they soon reunited. She spoke to him through his dreams and memories. And as proof of their unwavering connection, they used an incantation to obliterate Vlad and reverse the curse he set on them. As long as Ichabod uses his heart, his will shall remain unstoppable and always be his guiding light, as those were her last words before she departed to the netherworld. Category:Blog posts Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:TV Series